combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Farvei
__TOC__ huh? what do you mean? Template:Item Hey there Farvei. We've both been working on Template:Item as of late, and I thought that we should coordinate our efforts a little. I've got a few suggestions for changes to the template, and I want your thoughts on them. I'll post some stuff here tomorrow. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 21:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *May as well start now. #Is there a reason why we have to use to create new lines? Why don't we just use *? I agree it doesn't look as good, but it's alot more newb-friendly, so less experienced editors can understand it better when editing. #Why do we use the extremely complicated table for the stats? Can't we just use the asterisk or p /p as well? The only difference is the number alignment and colour, which are hardly big issues. #Why is it called modifications and not possible modifications or customization? Modifications give the impression that they are built-in. I'm not sure this field is even necessary, as it is not part of the gun itself, it's just how people decide to use it, which could be put in the customization section of the body. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 22:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. Just to clarify: #Use : for new lines. Sounds good. #Again, use : instead of the table. Also good. #Alright, your argument for keeping it makes sense. That's fine, but I still think there needs to be a distinction between built-in and player-added to avoid confusion. I've seen some articles putting in-built mods in the features section eg. K7 (Ignore the other incorrectly done fields), and I think it works well. Modifications could then be renamed possible modifications or customization. I've edited the example on the template page to reflect the changes to the first two. Looks good, except the text is pushed pretty far right. Should I put : into the other ones as well to align everything?[[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 23:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Sure that idea sounds good to me. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 03:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) *Go in and make any changes you deem necessary; all my current objections have been dealt with already. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 00:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Surprise? Congratulations on achieving Administrative status!! =D I hope that you'll continue to help make the CAWikia a better place. (P.S: Try not to mess with the templates too much. Luckily, you can rollback it now in-case you mess up and the world is totally obliterated. No pressure. =P ) Could someone please tell me WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CAWIKIA IMAGE?!??! I don't have a headset currently o-o One of the many downsides of being in the hospital. I'm not sure most of the Wikia users do anyway, excluding SeaCrane and co. Hey, add me on Yahoo and Skype. I only get on Skype like once every two weeks though. I'm SeaCrane1 on both of them. and yes, I have a mic. but alas, I cannot use it until two more weeks have passed. SeaCrane_1 01:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol...sounds great. But I've never even used it and SeaCrane can't get on. We really need some more Wikia Community bonding. =P Well I figured it was just my browswer, but...It's happening to everyone now? And btw Farvei, It started happening to me BEFORE I gave anyone ANY status/right changes. Hey everyone, I'm trying to revamp the wiki to have a set colour scheme, like this wiki: Link I'd like some feedback and suggestions on whether or not I should implement a colour scheme, and if so, what it should be. (Preferably not something that's ridiculously rainbow-y) H Fern has already complained about my edit to the Welcome page, so I'd like a general consensus before I make any more edits. Thanks! Farvei 04:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude it looks insane! (Plus I got the picture fixed =D) -- 16:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Color Scheme I think a color scheme would be nice! Though i must admit the white/gray/sandy picture/blacks make an almost perfect color scheme in itself! Thanks for fixing the picture btw. What was wrong with it though? H Fern 11:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) problems with searching Since it appears you are the Wiki Techi (that very catchy), I'll consult you with a problem I'm Having. Whenever I type something into the search box and search for it, my browser lags out and then it taked me to the search results page and says: Due to a system error, your search could not be completed Any help would be nice. Hunter.Talk * 01:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) hey farvei, i wanted to make some edits to Viper but the page is locked to prevent editing, do you know why? Albonia 02:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Layout Guide Hey I've been working on USP to make it as good as possible. There's been some discussion about the proper layout for an article, as I thought that the ones that I put there look OK. It's basically infobox, quote, intro, overview, availability, customization, a short overview of variants, trivia, and then external links (eg. to the CA site). I'm still working on getting better images, sourcing, and links though. It's just an possible example framework for articles. Copying hunter's font :P SoresuMakashi(Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) Vandalism? Category:AK-74M left this on SeaCranes page 2 Hunter 06:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) -I dont know how to post a poll, you seem to be the person to ask my poll question is "Whats your favourite sniper rifle class" answers can be l96a1 family, m107 family, sr25/msg90, m24 thanks, i wish i knew how to post a poll ! -Thanks for making my poll FArvei, I really appreciate it :) -I will stop editing this page now. -Love (brotherly love), Alzaar gif What did you use to capture the gif of the CA splash screen??????? ive been trying to do this for so long and nothing seems to work! I always get this flicker in the videos. Hunter 23:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) really? ive been trying to get specific parts of the screen and fraps captures the whole thing. so usually i dont use it. i tried camtasia (which has a zoom feature) but the flicker in the videos is awful. Hunter 23:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you edit with? Hunter 23:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : So does it zoom. lol : I ask this because it would be great to get just the shooting anumation of a gun and not the whole frame. :: W/ windows movie maker? :: Wow, well im off to CA now. have fun (formatting?)! :: Hunter 23:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) STuff Hey. I STILL haven't figured out how to rename pages yet. ---> To be honest it's sorta pathetic that a Bureaucrat doesn't know how to do that, so could you teach me how? -- }} 13:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism How did I vandalize?LiveFree 05:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC)